Learning Trust
by Xarash
Summary: The caption of the guards adupted daughter learns to trust. Please read


**Disclamer: I do not own ****Lord of the Rings ****or the Elven langue I use during this story; they both belong to Tolken **

**AN: Firelily has three main ways of expressing her thoughts **"normal spoken" _"wolf spoken" _**and **_thought_

xXxXxXxXxXxX

A young fire-maiden stuck her head thorough the door and watched a small bed in the center of the room. In the bed was a young elfin prince. The fire-maiden peered at him with worried brown eyes for awhile before she sat on the end of the bed. Following her was a large shaggy gray wolf the size of a pony.

"Prince Legolas, how you are feeling?" she asked him when he stirred.

"Fine. Honestly, Lily, you're just as bad as some of the healers." Legolas laughed as Lily turned an unnatural shade of red, looked down, and mumbled something. He rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Take a joke Lily, take a joke."

" It's not that," she said glancing up quickly before looking back at her lap, " it is if I had not been so pig-headed you would not of been shoot with a poisoned arrow thus would not of slept for a week."

"Oh, that's how long I have been out," he said with amusement "the healers were refusing to tell me for some reason. I bet they were scared that I would go back to sleep so I could beat Gwaiion's record of a month" He looked over a Lily and saw she was smiling. Legolas starred at her, he had never seen her smile before let alone at him. Then she laughed and it sounded like the bells that Glorfindel put on his harness when ever the elves of Rivendell came to visit the Greenwood the Great.

"Please tell me when your done staring Your Highness," she said still giggling. This time he turned bright red. He opened his mouth to apologize but no sound came out. Lily laughed even louder and he started to laugh with her when he realized how stupid he looked. "I better let you get some rest or the Culfinwen will have my head." She gasped trying to recover from the laugh attack.

Legolas went on laughing, "But I don't need more sleep I just woke up yesterday." Legolas paused for a moment then went on, "How did you get Culfinwen to allow you in here? I have heard that she does not even let Father in."

"Oh, she does not even know I am here." Lily replied with scorn in her voice, "I asked Vornlote if I could visit you. That reminds me she asked me to have you drink this before I left." And Lily handed him a small bottle a brownish liquid inside it. Suddenly the wolf barked and Lily looked at him quickly then explained to a very confused Legolas, "Wolf says that Culfinwen is coming to check on you. Pleas drink up." With that she darted out the door with Wolf.

As Lily raced down the passages toward her family's quarters, she tried to remember the chorus she had left. _"Wolf,"_ she whimpered softly, _"what do I have left to do?"_

_"Firelily, did that little exchange with that boy totally drive your chorus out of your mind? You have to take care of your weapon, start the fire, clean your room, do your lessens, and clean for dinner, puppy."_ Wolf growled back a little exasperated. Firelily snarled something very rude and inaporperit in response as she rounded the corner and –**Thud**– ran right in to her dad.

"Firelily, where have you been?!?" Olwë Inglorion roared furiously at his adopted daughter, "How dare you run off with out taking care of you staff and doing your chorus!" Not for the Lily first thankful that her adopted father did not know of the four throwing knives under her dresser. Wolf let out a low snarl and placed himself between them giving Lily little amount of time to decide what to do. She played the annoying teenage daughter that did whatever she wanted.

"I was helping at the house of healing Father." Firelily put in as much attitude as she could, "Is that wrong to do now?"

"That is no excuses for leaving that staff where it can be broken! Get in and do you jobs and stay in your room tonight. You are grounded form attending any feasts." He glared at her forcing her to take a step back before bursting out into tiers and running into their quarters.

As soon as Firelily finished her chores she pulled her throwing knives out from beneath the dresser and leaned agnist wolf to think about what had happened the day when Legolas got shot.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Morning, Father!" Lily came bouncing into the main room where the family ate the morning meal. Olwë Inglorion looked up at his energetic daughter with surprise. She had to omit that she was not usaly this hyper around him, but she was had been stuck in the house of healing for months with out being assingd to a single proturl.

"Father, you know better than to work on reports at the table. Mother always yells at you for it." She scolded teasingly as she grabbed a peaice of bread and spread jelly on it.

"That's way I waited until she had left to attend to the queen." He sighed "Anyway where is Wolf ? I have never seen him away form you."

"He woke up earlier and went hunting. Wolf," her dad looked at Firelily as she pronounced his name as a bark, "should be back at any moment, I mean he just come through the main gate. What are you writing and can I get on a patrol?"

"Lil calm down, one thing at a time. I'm rearranging patrols at the moment and I need to get this down before my meeting with the king. Before you ask," Olwë gave his only child a stern look as she hastily closed her mouth "there have been reports of orks on our southern boarders, so I need to get our brand new worriers out of there. Yes, you may be on at patrol, actually with you I think I have just finished. I' m taking this to the king for his approval. Go to the house of healing and I will call you from there." He piled all his paper together and stood up just as Wolf pushed the door open with his shoulder.

_"Hay Wolf, how was hunting? I wish I could of gone with. Guess what! Guess what!"_ Wolf watched his best friend, life bound, and the pup of his pack running around yelping in a styli that she had not done since the day the alpha male of their first pack died. He nodded a short greeting at the he-elf that ______ now called Father and ankowalaged as alpha.

"Please make sure Lil actually get to her duties some time before noon, Wolf. Don't let her do anything stupid" The tall he-elf asked as he passed Wolf. Wolf gave him a look that clearly stated 'Her, not do anything stupid, you got to be kidding.' Before returning to looping a round to the window.

_"Young one, calm down, I know that you are vritally industraable but the fruniturs is not." _He gave a strange bark like growl as Firelily tried to somewhat calm her self. Rolling a intelligent brown eye he sat down to watch the entertaining show that was sure to fallow. _"Hunting was fine, and if you had been more awake this mornig you would have found a way to sneak out and hunt with me. Your elf-father is right you do need to do your duties in the house of healing if you want to be a warrier healer. Tell me your big news on the way."_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Please read and review**


End file.
